


Давай его оставим!

by Lady_Clow



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Post Avengers (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Clow/pseuds/Lady_Clow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Агент Коулсон был готов к смерти. Не сказать, чтобы ждал её, но и удивлен, как ни странно, не был.  Как упоминалось во многих книгах (преимущественно, фантастического или психологического содержания), после этого ему надлежало увидеть свет в конце тоннеля, к коему его душа, покинувшая бренное тело, неслась бы с приличной скоростью. Света не было только потому, что Коулсон открыл глаза.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Давай его оставим!

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан в подарок ко дню рождения дайри-юзера Dr.Dunkelgrau, и навеян её прекрасным артом - http://static.diary.ru/userdir/8/9/1/0/89109/75880224.jpg

Агент Коулсон был готов к смерти. Не сказать, чтобы ждал её, но и удивлен, как ни странно, не был. В виду своей профессии, в его голову часто закрадывались сомнения насчет предполагаемой пенсии, в качестве перспективы далекого будущего. Как он успел усвоить, агенты Щ.И.Т.а редко когда доживали до преклонных лет. Этому не стоило удивляться.

Он и не удивлялся.

Нельзя было также не упомянуть и тот немаловажный факт, что лицо директора Фьюри было последним, что он видел. Как упоминалось во многих книгах (преимущественно, фантастического или психологического содержания), после этого ему надлежало увидеть свет в конце тоннеля, к коему его душа, покинувшая бренное тело, неслась бы с приличной скоростью.

Света не было только потому, что Коулсон открыл глаза.

Собственно, природная стрессоустойчивость и привитая с годами привычка довольно таки сдержанно выражать свои эмоции позволили ему достаточно вдумчиво и спокойно изучить открывшийся вид. А посмотреть, между прочим, было на что…

Конечно, уже после созерцания того, кто в данный момент столь же вдумчиво изучал его самого. Точнее, той…

«Той» случилось быть высокой, идеально сложенной женщине. На этом всё сходство с понятием «обычная женщина» и заканчивалось. «Та» в весьма вольготной и непринужденной позе развалилась на мягкой даже на вид кушетке, обитой то ли черным бархатом, то ли каким-то иным, неизвестным людям материалом. То, что в данный момент он находится где-то, где просто не может быть простых людей, Коулсон уяснил практически сразу.

Сам он сидел на полу, в каких-то двух-трех метрах от женщины, для удобства упираясь спиной во что-то явно громоздкое и холодное. Оборачиваться и проверять агент не торопился. Разрывать теоретический глазной контакт – тоже. Теоретическим оный был лишь по той причине, что глаза женщины скрывались за витиеватой темно-зеленой маской, прорези в которой светились алым.  
Вдумчивое изучение грозило затянуться надолго. Коулсон, по природе своей был человеком вполне воспитанным и строго блюдущим элементарные правила приличия. Потому, не сделав ни единого движения, попросту сказал первое, что подобало сказать в данной ситуации.

А именно…

– Добрый день.

Если незнакомка и ожидала чего-то, то уж явно не приветствия. Впрочем, особого удивления она не высказала – лишь приложила палец к губам и прищурила алые прорези маски. Мысль о том, что оные прорези вполне могут и быть её глазами, Коулсона посетила с завидной внезапностью, на что он отреагировал лишь слегка приподнятой бровью.

Женщина неожиданно сложила полные красные губы умильной трубочкой и выдохнула:

– Ну, привет.

Разговор можно было считать формально начатым.

Кем бы данная особа ни была, находились они явно в пределах её юрисдикции – то бишь, либо у неё дома, где бы этот самый дом ни находился; либо же там, где она являлась бесспорной хозяйкой. И гостей она вряд ли ждала, особенно…

Тут ему удалось на минутку оглядеть себя с ног до головы, чтобы убедиться, что его привычный костюм никуда не исчез, как, к сожалению, и огромное красное пятно, своеобразным принтом расцветившее рубашку.

Обычно, когда гостей не ждут, а те приходят, хозяева не могут похвастаться отменным радушием. Учтивый гость, в данном случае сочтет необходимым извиниться. Разумеется, верхом учтивости было бы вообще не приходить без приглашения, но данный вариант к этой ситуации никак не относился. Его не звали, но и сам он идти сюда не горел желанием, где бы это «сюда» ни находилось. Значит, оставался единственный верный вариант поведения, приемлемый как для него, так и для многих в таком положении.

– Мне очень жаль, что я потревожил вас, не известив заранее, – со всей доступной ему вежливостью качнул головой агент. – Примите мои искренние извинения, как за внезапность появления, так и за неподобающий знакомству внешний вид.

Меньше всего он ждал, что она рассмеется. Смех у неё был грудной, с легкой ноткой хрипотцы, и она то и дело пробегала языком по зубам. Язык почему-то был на кончике острее, чем обычный, человеческий. Впрочем, сомнения в том, что данная особа – не человек, у агента отпали ещё в самом начале.

– Обычно они все начинают кричать, – совершенно невпопад призналась женщина, издавая любопытные смешки, – потом плачут. Но ты первый, кто решил извиниться.

Она сделала какое-то быстрое движение и села, спустив ноги с кушетки. Забросила одну на другую, обутые в высокие темно-зеленые сапоги, и наклонилась вперед, локти поставив на приподнятую коленку. Уложив подбородок в лодочку ладони, она с улыбкой продолжила сеанс созерцания.

– В данной ситуации, я нахожу это наиболее приемлемым утверждением, – спокойно сообщил ей Фил, слегка пожимая плечами.

– Обычно мне задают вопросы, – просветила его она, не прекращая улыбаться.

– Это было бы вполне разумно. И, если мне будет позволено…

– Позволено, спрашивай, – кажется, его манера вести беседу приносила ей ни с чем несравнимое удовольствие.

Коулсон тщательно обдумал свой первый вопрос, заключил, что вреда от него будет мало, и высказал практически в утвердительной форме.

– Полагаю, в виду недавних событий, я умер?

После чего имел честь несколько мгновений наблюдать, как она заливается совершенно неповторимым смехом. Ему редко когда удавалось вызывать у женщин именно такую реакцию. Имея близкое знакомство лишь с тремя женщинами, он не мог припомнить ни у одной из них подобного поведения в ответ на свое: Мария Хилл обычно слушала его, скрестив руки на груди и поджав губы (лишь по устоявшейся привычке); Наташа Романофф вообще редко себе позволяла проявление позитивных эмоций; а мисс Пеппер Поттс…

О ней агент Фил Коулсон предпочел бы в данный момент не думать.

– А ты сам как думаешь? – отсмеявшись, поддела по-прежнему остающаяся инкогнито особа.

– Если бы я услышал заданный мною же только что вопрос, ответ однозначно был бы утвердительный, – пожал плечами Фил.

– Ты мне нравишься, – без всякого перехода, внезапно призналась таинственная особа. – Ты не похож ни на кого из них.

– Могу я уточнить, с кем именно меня сравнивают?

Она повела в воздухе рукой, затянутой в длинную черную перчатку с острыми когтями, словно не определилась, на что или на кого следует указывать.

– На тех, кто входит в мои ворота. На тех, кто остается здесь, или же идет дальше. На тех, чья нить, именуемая во множестве миров «жизнью», окончательно оборвалась. Я достаточно подробно ответила на твой вопрос, Фил Коулсон?

Агент уже на втором предложении начал яснее видеть картину происходящего, и всё же оставалось ещё кое-что уточнить, для окончательно прояснения ситуации и завершения этого увлекательного разговора.

– Вам известно мое имя, но я не имею честь знать вашего, – он сделал паузу, намеренно не заканчивая предложение вполне очевидным вопросом.

Она его прекрасно поняла и без слов.

– Я – Хель, – улыбнулась она, обнажая острые белые зубы, которые, при её внешности, смотрелись несколько неуместно. – Хела, Хельга, как тебе больше нравится. Будем знакомы, так ведь у вас в Мидгарде говорят?

– Именно так, – кивнул Коулсон, немного удивленный, что факт пребывания во владениях скандинавской Богини Смерти не поразил его так, как должен был.

– Ты кажешься невозмутимым и сосредоточенным, – протянула она лукаво, – но ты ведь не ожидал такого ответа. Почему?

– Я несколько обескуражен тем фактом, что попал именно к вам, – искренне признался Фил. На сей раз идей у него не было. – И кстати, не соизволите ли уточнить, где именно я нахожусь?

– В моем чертоге – Хельхейме, – ответ вышел вполне закономерным, – что расположен в самом сердце Нифльхейма. Хотя, конечно, слово «сердце» тут не к месту, – она хихикнула, а потом внезапно улыбка медленно сползла с её лица и уставилась она на Коулсона конкретно пронизывающим взглядом.

Агенту, сказать по правде, стало малость не по себе. У него вовсе не было намерений свалиться в чертог именно этой богини, теперь же оставалось понять, каким именно образом ему «посчастливилось» завязать такое знакомство.

– Хочешь знать правду, сын Коула? – вкрадчиво спросила она.

– Я бы не отказался, – осторожно тронул зыбкую почву агент.

– Я понятия не имею, зачем ты мне сдался, – её голос источал какую-то странную, практически гастрономическую задумчивость в стиле «Есть мне это, или я всё же отравлюсь?». Фил только тихо надеялся, что, в случае утвердительного решения, данная особа им незамедлительно подавится.

– Я не собиралась забирать тебя к себе, – продолжала Хель. – И люди такого типа в мое царство обычно не попадают. Я имею в виду, те, кто слыхом не слыхивал обо мне, моем царстве и об известной в Мидгарде скандинавской религии. Только смертные, ждущие своего часа у врат моего царства, могут в них войти. Но не те, кто до недавнего момента, в меня вообще не верил.

Фил готов был поклясться, что в последних словах прозвучал завуалированный упрек. Однако развивать данную тему, даже мысленно, не стал. О способностях этой богини он пока имел слабое представление.

– Чем ты так прогневил своих богов, что они отказались от тебя и отдали мне? – полюбопытствовала Повелительница царства мертвых.

– Не уверен, что ситуация именно такова, – ему почему-то на ум пришла вполне очевидная мысль и Коулсон только тихо укорил себя за то, что не додумался раньше. А ведь это всё объясняло! – Я и мысли не допускал гневить каких-либо богов… впрочем, с одним у меня случился небольшой конфликт.

– И кому же это так не повезло? – с легкой издевкой фыркнула она.

– Возможно, вам известен некто по имени Локи, – дальше можно было не продолжать.

Хель выпрямилась, недоверчиво уставившись на него на сей раз почему-то ярко пылающими алым глазами. Молчание меж ними затянулось на несколько напряженных минут, и все это время богиня тщательно изучала лицо агента, ища на нем малейшие признаки лжи. Но не нашла.

Коулсон, в свою очередь, чинно ждал продолжения необычного по всем параметрам разговора.

Хела, наконец, склонила голову чуть набок и решила уточнить:

– И что это вы с НИМ не поделили?

Судя по ударению, богиня была не понаслышке знакома с новой угрозой для Земли. Коулсон в свое время не слишком увлекался скандинавскими мифами, поэтому сходу не смог бы припомнить отношения, в коих, вполне вероятно, состояли означенные представители пантеона.

– Скажем так, мистера Тора Одинсона, – решив и на этот раз не кривить душой, искренне признался агент.

Выражение лица Хель было неописуемо любопытным. В приоткрывшемся от изумления ротике впору было сосчитать все зубы, чем Фил совершенно внезапно для себя и занялся, но окончить оное занятие ему было не суждено, так как богиня поспешно сомкнула губы. Только для того, чтобы задать следующий вопрос:

– Это Локи убил тебя?

Агент вспомнил острые лезвия жезла, пропарывающие его внутренности, и, не кривя душой, сознался:

– Да.

– Тогда понятно, – Хела фыркнула, откидываясь на спинку кушетки, при этом её впечатляющая грудь, практически не скрытая тканью, колыхнулась. Коулсон задумчиво изучил оное зрелище, но остался равнодушен.

– Тебя убил бог Асгарда, поэтому ты здесь, – почему-то снизошла до объяснений богиня. – Хотя я совершенно не понимаю, каким глупцом надо быть, чтобы ссориться именно с НИМ. Да ещё и из-за Тора! Это же больная тема! – она поморщилась. – Впрочем, тот факт, что ты прибыл сюда не по кускам, уже о многом говорит.

– Я польщен, – вежливо кивнул Коулсон, стараясь не акцентировать внимание на своей возможной участи, коей он избежал лишь по той причине, что у Локи в тот момент банально не было времени придумывать более изощренную казнь для человека, наставившего на него ионную пушку. А потом, к слову сказать, и применившего оную… Но удар к тому моменту был нанесен, и трикстер, похоже, не горел желанием возвращаться для повторной экзекуции.

– Что ж, – Хель отвлекла его от размышлений, потягиваясь, – раз уж ты здесь, выгнать я тебя не могу. Погибшие от руки бога Асгарда уже более не смогут уйти ни в какое другое царство, кроме моего. Не то, чтобы у них был выбор… – она внезапно ехидно ухмыльнулась. – Тебе, наверно, приятно будет знать, что ты – первый павший от его руки субъект, кто вообще в целости сюда добрался.  
– Я в восторге, – с убийственной серьезностью признался ей Коулсон.

Богиня побуравила его алым взглядом, но, не уловив насмешки, только махнула рукой. По обоим бокам от её ложа материализовались две расплывчатые тени, с горящими желтыми глазами. Она указала им на Фила и распорядилась:

– Приведите его в порядок, переоденьте и позже доставьте сюда. Я нахожу общение с тобой, Фил Коулсон, занятным, – она улыбнулась ему, – и потому ты теперь будешь скрашивать мне часы скуки и одиночества.

Отказаться он попросту не мог, поэтому вежливо кивнул и, встав, наконец, с ледяного пола, прошествовал вслед за тенями. Хела следила за ним неотрывно до самых дверей, но Коулсон не оглядывался. Он был погружен в собственные размышления, и сейчас не желал вновь встречаться глазами с Богиней Смерти.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Если в Нифльхейме и текло время, то текло оно незаметно. По крайней мере, понять, день тут или ночь, не представлялось возможным. Коулсон особо и не старался, а, задав такой вопрос Хель, получил лишь заливистый смех в ответ. Богиня вообще, кажется, наслаждалась его обществом. Практически постоянно Фил находился в её покоях, сидя в ногах кушетки и отвечая на многочисленные вопросы повелительницы Нифльхейма. Он не удивлялся тому, что она практически ничего не знает о нынешнем Мидгарде. Скандинавская религия в их дни практически утратила свою былую значимость, все меньше людей верили в её богов, и тем не было нужды более обращать свои взоры на царство смертных.

Разумеется, если они вообще были богами, как таковыми. Коулсон в большей степени склонялся к мысли, что эти, так сказать, создания – представители высших рас, обитающих в далеких глубинах Космоса, слишком сложные и могущественные, чтобы люди могли уже узнать об их существовании.

В обмен на информацию о Мидгарде, Хель любезно позволила ему свободно гулять по Хельхейму, оговорив лишь тот факт, что в Нифльхейм ему хода нет.

– Тем, кто изначально оказался здесь, туда ход уже закрыт, – объяснила она. Видимо, Нифльхейм был чем-то вроде Чистилища, но Фил не стал расспрашивать подробнее.

В Хельхейме смотреть оказалось не на что, кроме бесконечного тумана и черного неба над головой, прорезанного витиеватыми алыми прожилками. Поэтому агент предпочитал все время проводить в крепости богини, благо та была обширна и имела весьма любопытные места и закутки.

Хель смотрела на его прогулки по дворцу благосклонно и вскоре уже позволяла спокойно заходить в любые укромные, и даже тайные комнаты. В целом, этот странный, слишком спокойный и слишком вежливый мидгардец ей определенно нравился. Она искренне наслаждалась его обществом, а его рассказы оказывали на неё благотворное влияние, успокаивая и порой даже убаюкивая. Кроме того, у них вошло в привычку вести беседы на различные темы, будь то философия или же бренность бытия, как такового. Коулсон удивительно умел поддержать любой разговор, и в нем богиня видела надежного и приятного собеседника.

По её мнению всё шло как нельзя лучше. И в эту бочку пряного асгардского меда обязательно должна была ухнуть здоровая такая ложка дегтя, разом испоганив весь вкус.

Хель в тот момент вольготно расположилась на груде сокровищ (в коих надобности, в принципе, не видела, но держала просто так, в силу привычки), с любопытством наблюдая, как Коулсон старательно изучает магические артефакты и многочисленные орудия, расставленные по всей Оружейной.

Коулсон чувствовал, что богиня смотрит на него, но не спешил оборачиваться и встречать взгляд алых глаз. Его больше занимало интересное устройство, которое он в данный момент держал в руках. А когда всё же повернулся, чтобы уточнить его назначение, то взгляд глаз всё же встретил.

Зеленых.

Судя по тому, как они сузились, Локи увидеть его не ожидал. Коулсон, по правде говоря, тоже не жаждал встречи, но, так как она уже состоялась, то стоило хоть что-то сказать. Он и сказал:

– Добрый день.

– О! – Хела подскочила, радостно улыбаясь.

– Это что ещё такое? – не оставляя сомнений в предмете вопроса, уставился на неё трикстер.

– Я оценила твой подарок, и ты знаешь, он оказался весьма приятным, – игриво подмигнув Коулсону, пропела богиня.

Агент сохранял невозмутимое лицо, разглядывая обоих представителей божественных сущностей и с интересом ожидая продолжения.

– Какой подарок? – прищурился бог Обмана. – Что он вообще здесь делает?

– Ты же сам убил его, – пожала плечами Хель, и Фил готов был поклясться, что в её голосе проскользнули капризные нотки.

Локи посмотрел на означенный субъект, и под его пронзительным изумрудным взглядом даже невозмутимому Коулсону стало как-то неуютно. Хотя, в принципе, теперь этот бог угрозы для него не представлял. Или же Хела не все ему рассказала об уязвимости попадающих к ней душ. С трикстера станется развеять его в ничто при большом желании. А желания, судя по взгляду, у оного хватало.  
Потом Локи перевел взгляд на то, что агент держал в руках, и лицо у него слегка вытянулось. Он посмотрел на Хель, и та поспешно затараторила, будто внезапно превратилась в восторженную девчушку, делящуюся последними новостями:

– С тех пор, как он тут, мне никогда не бывает скучно, представляешь? Он очень интересный собеседник и рассказчик, а ещё любопытный экземпляр, но настолько глубоко я не проверяла. Пока. Да и кто ж мне запретит, в итоге, правда? Я его сильно наружу не выпускаю, нечего ему там смотреть, но по чертогу пусть гуляет, да и что он сделает плохого? Он сам говорит, что хочет «изучить кое-какие аспекты существования представителей нашей цивилизации». Забавный он, правда? – она заливисто расхохоталась.

Локи почему-то огляделся с самым затравленным видом, нашел взглядом ближайшую колонну и совершенно неожиданно ткнулся в неё лбом.

– Как так вообще случилось, что у этого смертного уже есть доступ в нашу оружейную?! – сдавленно вопросил он.

Хела, нежно гладящая его по руке, умильно заворковала:

– Ну, пап, ну не сердись, ну смотри, какой хороший, давай его оставим, ну, пожалуйста...

В голове Фила это «пап» зарегистрировалось быстрее, чем аккаунт в твиттере. Кажется, наблюдая за встречей богов, он не учел того факта, что эти двое совершенно внезапно могут оказаться в довольно таки близком родстве. Судя по «пап», родство было самым близким. Впрочем, высказывать вслух свое удивление он не торопился – и только потому, что устройство, которое он сжимал в руках начало как-то странно отсвечивать. Видимо, засмотревшись на воссоединение самой необычной семьи, что ему довелось когда-либо видеть, он нажал какой-то скрытый рычажок, активировав свойства вещи, о которой имел весьма смутное представление. Посему, во избежание досадных инцидентов, поспешил обратить на себя божественное внимание (хотя желанием не горел вовсе):

– Прошу прощения, но не объяснит ли мне кто-нибудь, по какому конкретно принципу действует эта ваша "магия", а то мне не хотелось бы разнести ваш дворец, спасибо за внимание.

Боги отвлеклись: Хель – от увещевания и упрашивания раздраженного папочки; Локи – от, возможно, явного желания кого-нибудь тотчас убить. Трикстер пару мгновений буравил Коулсона взглядом, потом резко вздохнул и махнул рукой. Устройство вырвалось из рук агента, слабо мигнуло и вернулось на положенное ему место, судя по всему не собираясь ни взрываться, ни взрывать дворец.  
Хела, воспользовавшись моментом, снова принялась канючить (а выходило у неё именно так):

– Папуля, ну он же такой милый, безобидный…

– Этот твой «безобидный» едва не прожег мне в груди дыру, и только что чуть было не разнес твой же собственный дворец, – ядовито напомнил ей бог Обмана.

– Ну, он правда-правда мне нравится, – надула губы Хела. – Ну, можно я его оставлю?

– А домой он вернуться, случайно, не хочет? – вкрадчиво уточнил Лофт, прожигая в Коулсоне дырку своим взглядом.

Агент выгнул бровь:

– А это, по-вашему, возможно?

Трикстер совершенно неожиданно взял себя в руки, из сварливого родителя превратившись в того, с кем Фил имел несчастье познакомиться энное количество времени назад. По крайней мере, улыбнулся Локи именно той улыбкой, какой во время своего пребывания на Хеликаррьере вынуждал, как персонал, так и командующего настоятельно искать глазами валерьянку.

– Так ты ему не сказала, да? – приятным и сладким голосом протянул он, уставившись на «дочурку».

Та смерила отца ледяным взглядом, но промолчала. Коулсон изогнул вторую бровь, вернув на место первую:

– Я должен что-то знать?

– Вряд ли именно должен, – трикстер, забыв о дочери, приблизился к нему, с нездоровым интересом разглядывая с головы до ног. – Но ты можешь узнать.

– Вы, я полагаю, мне не скажете, – это даже не было вопросом.

На что Локи изящно рассмеялся – у него это получилось на удивление нежнее, чем у дочери. В принципе, при близком рассмотрении «папочка» вообще выглядел моложе этой самой дочери – если брать по человеческим меркам, разумеется. Хела производила впечатление достаточно зрелой женщины, не считая того, что верхняя половина её лица была скрыта причудливой маской, с громоздкими черными ответвлениями, не поддающимися ни логике, ни описанию. У её отца шлем и то не мог таким похвастаться.

– Она расскажет сама, – кивнув на Хелу, пообещал ему Локи.

Та ничего не ответила, но воздух вокруг так сгустился, что даже Коулсону, который по всем параметрам был мертв, стало тяжело дышать. От богини исходила в этот миг такая угроза, что, будь Фил на месте Локи, он бы поостерегся продолжать дальнейший разговор. Всю детскую непосредственность и умильность с Хелы как ветром сдуло, таким образом доказав, что все это было не более, чем притворством и желанием позабавиться. А заодно насладиться искренним отчаянием папочки.

Судя по виду последнего, на эту игру он купился намерено, и сейчас наслаждался яростью дочери, будто и желал с самого начала такого результата. Впрочем, когда речь шла о боге Обмана, ничего нельзя было утверждать наверняка.

– Ты скажешь ему, – вкрадчиво продолжал Локи, глядя на неё с самой обаятельной из своих улыбок. – Я знаю, скажешь. Не думай, что ты лучше, чем ты есть на самом деле, Хела. Он всё равно не захочет остаться с тобой. Но ты ведь и спрашивать не будешь, так? Что ж, – он пожал плечами, – раз ты так хочешь, оставь его себе.

Богиня, не отвечая, резко воздела руки к потолку, и её поглотило черное пламя. Локи с Коулсоном остались наедине.

– Позвольте и мне откланяться, – церемонно попросил Коулсон, понятия не имея, как следует уходить из комнаты, когда ты находишься в присутствии бога. Но явно не так, как в прошлый раз.  
– Я читаю твои мысли, – любезно просветил его трикстер.

– Надеюсь, вы находите в них много познавательного, – высказал предположение агент, чем вызвал новую улыбку.

После чего Локи первым развернулся и был таков – ушел пешком, не устраивая театрального растворения в воздухе, или же прочих эффектов исчезновения. А Фил, за неимением выхода, отправился по изведанному маршруту.

Хела обнаружилась на кушетке, поигрывая каким-то черепом. Коулсон только тихо понадеялся, что за этим не последует известного монолога, и что владельца этого черепа звали не Йорик. Богиня же, будто и не заметив его, продолжала рассматривать выбеленную кость. Коулсон молча сел напротив, на костяной стул и стал ждать.

Богиня скосила на него глаза, поджала губы и вдруг швырнула череп. Ему в голову. Коулсон не уклонился, не подставил руки – ничего. Череп по касательной царапнул висок и с гулким стуком рухнул где-то позади.

– Какого Гарма он приперся?! – прорычала Хель, явно не собираясь извиняться за попытку нанесения телесных повреждений.

– Если я предположу, что он, возможно, соскучился, вы примете этот вариант, как возможный? – пожал плечами Фил.

Повелительница Смерти уставилась на него с хищным прищуром. Видимо, её вопрос стоило считать риторическим и не давать на него ответа. Впрочем, наказывать смертного за то, что подал голос, Хела не торопилась. Вместо этого, она совершенно неожиданно успокоилась, взяла себя в руки и расслабленно откинулась на мягкие подушки.

– Он сказал тебе правду, – не ходя вокруг да около, объяснила богиня. – Ты действительно можешь покинуть это место. Выбор у тебя невелик, конечно, но… – она не закончила, изящно пожимая обнаженными плечами.

Коулсон терпеливо ждал подробностей. В том, что они будут, агент мало сомневался.

Хель вдруг села, спустилась ноги с кушетки и чуть подалась вперед, пристально рассматривая его.

– Слушай внимательно, сын Коула, – она подняла ладонь и загнула указательный палец. – Первый вариант: я отправляю тебя в то место, которое вы, смертные, называете «жизнь за гранью», то бишь, умираешь ты по вашим законам и традициям. Второй вариант: ты остаешься здесь, как ни в чем не бывало, пропускаешь мимо ушей слова моего дражайшего папочки и не жалуешься. И третий вариант… – она сделала паузу, задумчиво разглядывая уже три согнутых пальца. – Ты можешь вернуться в свой мир – в мир живых, если точнее. Но это, так называемое, «воскрешение» будет спонтанным. Ты не сможешь загадать заранее, где конкретно и когда конкретно ты восстанешь из мертвых.

Она небрежно помахала ладонью в воздухе:

– Тебя может выбросить в твой мир через две минуты после твоей смерти. Но может случиться и так, что пройдет сто, а то и больше лет, прежде, чем ты вновь откроешь глаза в Мидгарде. Этот способ нестабилен, он не подчиняется законам мироздания, и уповать тут стоит лишь на счастливый случай. Так что подумай хорошенько, прежде, чем выбирать. Выбора, как такового, тут, в принципе, и нет. Два первых исхода однозначно летальны, а третий не дает никаких гарантий. Ты можешь «вернуться» посреди бушующего океана, где тотчас погибнешь опять, не менее медленно и мучительно, чем в первый раз.

Коулсон сидел на стуле с видом прилежного ученика и очень внимательно слушал, чем, кажется, начинал серьезно раздражать богиню. Его невозмутимое поведение на сей раз стало для неё источником негативных эмоций. Она рефлекторно пощелкала пальцами, и на кончиках ногтей вспыхнули ветвистые черные разряды.

– Есть и четвертый вариант, – вкрадчиво прошептала Хела, не сводя с Фила глаз. – Я уничтожу твою душу окончательно, и тебе не придется делать выбор, а мне – в очередной раз признаваться в своем бессилии перед дражайшим отцом. Ну, как тебе такая перспектива?

Коулсон пару мгновений молча рассматривал клубок черных молний, постепенно увеличивающийся в размерах. Его явно интересовала природа данного явления, и совершенно НЕ интересовал тот факт, что Хель, кажется, всерьез вознамерилась остановиться на четвертом варианте. Богиню одновременно и умиляла такая храбрость, и поражала такая безрассудность.

Агент внезапно облизнул губы и, наконец, подал голос:

– Для существ, связанных кровными узами, вы удивительно не похожи друг на друга.

Богиня на миг опешила. Отлично. Теперь этот мидгардец решил поиграть в психолога и заинтересоваться её семейными проблемами. Очень любопытно.

Фил сделал паузу, а потом спросил:

– Он действительно ваш отец?

«Что ж, Фил Коулсон, в какую бы игру ты ни решил сыграть, я поддержу правила. Пока».

– Не знаю, что гласят ваши земные легенды, – передернула плечами Хела, – но наше понимание родственных связей кардинально отличается от принятого вами, смертными.

– Наше?

Умница. Хела позволила себе усмехнуться. Этот человек и впрямь умел слушать и выносить из любого, даже самого бессмысленного разговора, нужную и необходимую информацию. Даже её он умудрился подловить на слове. Что ж, пусть так.

– Помимо меня, есть ещё несколько, хм, «детей», – она довольно улыбнулась, увидев, как приподнялась его правая бровь. – Мы были монстрами, сын Коула. Чудовищами. Изгоями. Нас заперли в огромные клетки, как ручных зверушек, в глубинах темных подземелий. Лучшие мастера Девяти Миров собрались вместе, чтобы создать такие оковы, которые мы не смогли бы разрушить и вырваться на свободу. Но мы не хотели разрушать. Мы хотели покоя.

Она задумчиво взглянула на свою руку, по которой пробегали ветвистые черные молнии. Вздохнула, щелкнула пальцами – и молний не стало.

– Один Всеотец запер нас, – продолжила богиня, – и сам же освободил. Потом. По ЕГО просьбе.

Хела смотрела на Коулсона и не видела его. Не видела его лица, его глаз… Перед её мысленным взором стояло другое лицо, обрамленное черными, как вечная ночь волосами. И ярким пятном во мраке были изумрудные глаза, светящиеся вихрем различных эмоций – таким сильным и бушующим, что ни одну нельзя было поймать, настолько стремительно они сменяли друг друга. Она помнила улыбку, вмиг преобразившую бледное лицо, помнила протянутую руку и вкрадчивый голос, задавший один единственный вопрос:

«Хочешь пойти со мной?»

А потом был суровый взгляд величественного человека с одним глазом, его напряженное молчание, тяжело ожидание грядущего и… Нифльхейм. И первое слово, сказанное ею.

«Папа».

Она помнила его смех так, словно слышала его сейчас наяву. Помнила тонкие пальцы, коснувшиеся её изуродованной щеки. Помнила, как кожа вспыхнула внутренним огнем и за считанные мгновения разгладилась, став нежной и бархатистой. Помнила смешинки в бездонных изумрудных глазах. И голос:

«Если хочешь, можешь звать меня так».

Уже позже она узнала, что остальных «монстров» постигла примерно та же участь. Все они покинули клетки, все они стали служить Девяти Мирам по воле Одноглазого. И для них для всех ТО существо стало «папой».

Локи. Их отец.

Хела глубоко вздохнула, отгоняя прочь воспоминания и вновь взглянула на Коулсона. Выражение его лица не изменилось, с места он тоже не сдвинулся. Но, встретив взгляд богини, только тихо прошептал:

– Я понял.

И эта тема была закрыта навсегда.

Богиня поманила его пальцем, и агент, не сказав ни слова, приблизился. Медленно сел на пол у кушетки, поднял спокойный взгляд, и молчал.

Уже касаясь его губ своими, Хела знала, что, невзирая на сделанный им выбор, она сама остановится лишь на третьем варианте. Никто не должен сидеть в клетке. Она знала это, как никто другой.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Когда Фил Коулсон поднял ресницы, он встретил взгляд зеленых глаз. Опять. Эти глаза принадлежали тому, кто сидел на кушетке вместо Хель, пусть и не в той позе, в которой предпочитала располагаться она. Глаза были те же, что и в прошлые два раза. Одежда и внешний вид, кстати, тоже не изменились. И золотой жезл с острыми лезвиями тоже, к глубокому сожалению агента, никуда не делся.

Локи смотрел не так, как его дочь. В его глаза не было ни любопытства, ни даже толики интереса. Так смотрят на комнатное растение, когда хочется о чем-то подумать, а оно удачно попадается на глаза. Или на вещь, которую подолгу вертишь в руках, а потом, в конечном итоге, не знаешь, что же с ней делать. Или же…

– Помолчи хоть минутку, ты меня сбиваешь, – спокойно и довольно таки вежливо попросил Локи, не отрываясь от созерцания.

Так как вслух агент не говорил, пришлось постараться ни о чем не думать. Трикстер вздохнул, пошевелился и моргнул. Один раз. Но агенту хватило и легкого перерыва в глазном контакте, чтобы почувствовать себя значительно лучше.

– Я её совершенно не понимаю, – признался Локи внезапно. – Тут и более интересные особи попадаются, но нет. Ей чем-то приглянулся именно ты.

– Мне лестно это слышать, – слегка качнул головой агент.

– Неправда, – спокойно возразил трикстер, покручивая в пальцах свой смертоносный жезл.

Коулсон слишком пристально уставился на оный, потом перевел взгляд на Локи и будничным тоном сообщил:

– Я полагаю, вы победили?

– Ты полагаешь неправильно, – Локи позволил себе усмешку, превратившую его лицо в хищную маску. – Победили они. Твои разлюбезные… Мстители, – последнее слово он словно пробовал на вкус. – На меня надели намордник, заковали в цепи, сдали дражайшему братцу в руки и позволили заодно унести и Тессеракт. Удовлетворительный ответ?

– Вполне, – переварив информацию, признался Фил. И снова уставился на жезл.

– Спрашивай, – улыбнулся Локи.

– Это не будет вопросом, – уточнил Коулсон. – Меня просто несколько удивляет наличие данного оружия в ваших руках опять, а также полное отсутствие каких-либо цепей, как вы изволили их назвать.

– О, это, – небрежно пожал плечами трикстер. – Меня судили, – пауза, улыбка, – и оправдали. Так что я просто взял свое.

Ответ был более чем лаконичным и лично Коулсон сильно сомневался в таком простом исходе дела. Но в подробности вдаваться не стал, а судя по улыбке Локи – и хорошо, что не стал.

– Честно говоря, – Локи внезапно подался вперед, – мне некогда с тобой вести беседы, Фил Коулсон. Я просто задам тебе один вопрос, и ты ответишь на него. Честно. Солгать ты всё равно не сможешь.

– Вы в этом так уверены? – приподнял бровь агент.

– Я бог Обмана, и ложь я вижу, – ещё шире улыбнулся трикстер. – Можешь считать, что для меня она материальна. Это объяснение вполне подойдет для твоего скудного разума.

– Что ж, я весь внимание, – пожал плечами Фил, пропуская мимо ушей уничижительный эпитет в свой адрес.

Кажется, сидящий перед ним бог остался вполне доволен такой покладистостью. Поэтому сразу перешел к сути.

– Скажи-ка мне, – он с любопытством склонил голову чуть набок, – почему именно второй?

Агент ни минуты не сомневался в смысловой нагрузке вопроса, а также помнил о том, что отвечать следует честно.

– Первый вариант не устроил меня фактом полного забвения, или, так сказать, окончательного уничтожения души, – принялся разъяснять он. – Последний предложенный мне вариант был, в принципе, аналогичен, так что выбора у меня не оставалось.

– Ты начал говорить правду, но под конец солгал, – прищурился трикстер. – Однако солгал частично. Вот что удивительно, – он позволил себе слегка прикусить губу, – ты вообще не рассматривал никакие другие варианты, кроме второго. Почему?

Коулсон пару мгновений молчал, рассматривая жезл, от которого с трудом мог оторвать взгляд. Это устройство, чем бы оно ни было на самом деле, было опасно красивым. Смертоносным. И совершенно неуместным в данной ситуации, несмотря на наличие непосредственного хозяина. Подняв глаза чуть выше, Фил встретил взгляд Локи и совершенно внезапно, совершенно искренне произнес одну единственную фразу:

– Никто не должен сидеть в клетке.

И Локи засмеялся. Он встал, приблизился к агенту, сидящему на неудобном костяном стуле и склонился к самому его лицу. Ледяное дыхание обдало кожу Коулсона миллионами колючих снежинок, но, что странно, изо рта Локи не вырывался пар. Фил даже не успел отметить этот факт, когда тонкие губы шевельнулись, привлекая его внимание.

– Вот теперь я, кажется, её понимаю, – с хищной усмешкой признался трикстер. – Но не настолько.

Желз рванулся вперед и Фил словно со стороны увидел, как два изогнутых острых лезвия пропороли его бок в том же месте, что и в прошлый раз. Вот только боли не было. Крови тоже. Зато был тихий, морозный смех, да ещё сверкающие вихрем неясных эмоций зеленые глаза над ним. Это было последним, что агент видел, прежде чем мир, в котором он стал невольным гостем, погрузился в кромешный мрак.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Мало кто знал Фила Коулсона настолько близко, чтобы делать выводы о его характере и поведении, основываясь на неопровержимых фактах. Ещё меньше людей могли похвастаться тем, что им посчастливилось воочию узреть, как привычная маска невозмутимости на миг покидает стойкого агента. К числу последних теперь себя с чистой совестью мог причислить Тони Старк, пасмурным утром понедельника заставший на верхнем этаже своей Башни живого и здорового Фила. С момента смерти оного прошло около недели, так что гениальный миллионер удивился бы меньше, обнаружь он у себя дома какого-нибудь завалявшегося читаури.

Впрочем, само поведение внезапно воскресшего из мертвых агента не способствовало душевному равновесию застывшего с отвисшей челюстью гения. Коулсон пару мгновений бездумно рассматривал потолок того места, куда его забросило на этот раз, повертел пару раз головой по сторонам и, наткнувшись на взгляд Старка, с тихим стоном спрятал лицо в ладонях. После чего гения прорвало, и Фил умел ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие выслушивать тираду в свой адрес, смысл которой заключался примерно в следующем: какого хрена ты тут делаешь?!

На заведомо идиотские вопросы агент не имел привычки отвечать, поэтому просто протянул ладонь и выдал:

– Заткнитесь, Старк. И дайте выпить.

По логике, челюсть у обычного человека настолько отвиснуть уже не смогла бы, но Тони и тут успешно опроверг все приемлемые теории, наглядно продемонстрировал довольно такие широкое «окно», в котором уж точно смог бы поместить некрупный, но упитанный воробей.

Но виски налил. И даже рядом присел. А Коулсон сделал вид, что тактично не замечает, как его украдкой тыкают пальцем то в плечо, то в бок, видимо, чтобы удостовериться в материальности уставшего агента.

Фил Коулсон никому не рассказал о том, что видел там – «за гранью». На все расспросы он вежливо отмалчивался, а директора Фьюри прямо заверил в «конфиденциальности личной информации». Последний намек понял и запер всю информацию о данном происшествии под грифом «секретно». А ещё с внезапно обнаруженным у себя самого пониманием сделал вид, что совершенно не замечает последующих «отгулов» Фила, случающихся с периодичностью два-три раза в неделю. Причем преимущественно по ночам.

Коулсон не спешил ни с кем делить свою маленькую тайну. Кроме того, в виду того, что эти два-три раза в неделю он имел удовольствие вести продолжительные беседы, а иногда и увлекательные прогулки с самой богиней Смерти, агент сомневался в том, что, вздумай он открыть правду, ему бы поверили.

Хела не поднимала вопроса о его чудесном возвращении из своего царства в мир живых. Он не спрашивал её ни о чем. Им обоим просто нравилась эта внезапная свобода, полученная путем уничтожения железных прутьев той клетки условностей, в которую они в разное время, но совершенно одинаковыми методами когда-то заключили самих себя.

Впервые в жизни Фил Коулсон не пытался думать о том, что же ждет его в будущем. Впервые ему нравилось жить одним днем. Он не искал способа постигнуть законы Вселенной, один из которых явно был нарушен, раз одному конкретному смертному позволено было ходить на специфические свидания с самой неповторимой женщиной во всех Девяти Мирах.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Мало кто знал Локи настолько хорошо, чтобы пытаться постичь границы его запутанного разума. Вряд ли бы кто-то вообще рискнул с ним сблизиться. Мало кто понимал его и мотивы, движимые им в той или иной ситуации.

И практически ни одно существо в Девяти Мирах понятия не имело, что Локи очень любит своих детей.


End file.
